Fresh pair of eyes
by Purple23
Summary: "Look like the innocent flower,but be the serpent under it."― William Shakespeare, Macbeth Harry finds his long-lost sister, yey! but he should be careful, becasue little Miss Lily is not what she seems I m bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Second fanfic...not very good but I wanted to write it anyway

* * *

They say we must be careful what we wish for, because destiny can crush us down, either by refusing them or by fulfilling our wishes. We think if we have something we want on our life we will be more happier, more satisfy ,less lonelier. Once we have that one thing or that one person that we always wanted, our life is going to be better but we forgot that everything has two faces, including people. Harry Potter lived 11 years with a family that treat him like a servant. Sometimes before he went to sleep ,he will wish for his parents to come back to life, but that was impossible. Other times he imagined another living relative came to rescued him, a brother, a sister perhaps, but no one ever came, so he accepted that fact that he was alone in the world…until he entered Hogwarts and found everything he ever wanted.

But Harry wasn´t the only one who had a wish. There were other people who wish they got another chance. An opporunity to save the person they cared the most , to redeem themselves from the mistakes of the past.  
But giult and remorse can be a powerful desctructive weapon that can doom someonje´s future

* * *

Everyone talked about him. The boy-who-lived. The boy who defeated Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter. The most famous boy in the wizarding world was in here. Hogwarts

Lily rolled her eyes as she listen her friends talking about him. Again. It was the beginning of her third year and the only thing that people seem to talk about was him.

"They say he is the most powerful boy" – whispered a girl with pigtails

"Of course he is! He defeat you-know-who"- exclaimed another boy

Lily sight frustrated. _He defeated an evil wizard. So what? _ She glanced at the Gryffindor table, where he was sitting next to Percy Weasly, who looked overjoy to be with him.

"So, Lils"- began Nymphadora Tonks a seven year girl, who was in her same house. Hufflepuff .- "What do you think of Harry?"

"Um… He seems nice"- She commented nonchalantly

"I bet he is"- beamed Tonks

"I see you changed your hair color, again" – Lily said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I think pink is really my color"

Lily chuckled- "yeah it is"

Behind them someone cleared his throat. They turned around to find a seven year Slytherin boy standing there

"What do you want?" Spat Tonks, her hair turning red

The boy narrowed his eyes- "Professor Snape wants to see you"- He said pointing to Lily.

Lily nodded- "Okay. Thank you" – The boy nodded and left.

Tonks nudged her- "What did you do?"

Lily shrugged, sipping her pumpkin juice-"Don´t know" – She lied.

Ever since she was little, she had horrible nightmares that kept her awake the whole night, sometimes they were so awful she found herself screaming like a banshee. Professor Dumbledore had make Snape prepare her a potion so she stop having those nightmares. He probably wanted to give her another vial.  
"Well I must get going"- With that she stood up and strode out the Great Hall, glancing for the last time at Harry Potter; there was something familiar in him, but what?

When she arrived at the dungeons, she knocked at Snape´s office

"Come in"- said Snape

Lily opened the door and walked inside. She rubbed her arms. Snape´s office was always cold

"You wanted to see me?"

Snape nodded- "Please sit down".-Lily sat in an old chair in front of his desk. Snape stared at her, his features soften a little but when he met her eyes, they sharpen again. – "I already have your vial"

"Thank you, the potion is really working. I haven´t had bad dreams"- she replied stroking her skirt and smiling- "You really are a great potioner Professor, the ones that they gave me in St Mungus never worked."

Snape didn´t say anything, he seem lost in his thought. Lily bit her lip nervously wondering if she had made him mad but then he turned around, looking for something and handed her the vial.

She took the vial – "Thank you"- Lily replied in a small voice

Snape nodded – "Miss…Hale .Headmaster Dumbledore wants to see you "

Lily brow furrowed- "Me? What did I do?" – Snape didn´t answered, he just narrowed his eyes. Lily pursued her lips- "Umm.. Well then I better go. Goodbye Professor" – She smiled sweetly at him and turned around to leave

* * *

"Hello"- Lily poked her head in Dumbledore´s office

Dumbledore stood up to greet her –"Good morning Lily"

"Morning Professor"- She said pushing a stroke of hair behind her ear.

"Did Severus give you your potion?"

"Yes."- She jingled the vile- "Thank you, it´s been very helpful"

"Pleasure to help you"- He said. Lily titled her head, Dumbledore had always been very kind to her, and helping in anything she needed. He always had that spark in his eyes, a spark that today was absent

"Is there something wrong?"- She asked stepping closer to him

Dumbledore shook his head- "Depends on how you see it. Although from my perspective they are great news"

Lily wrinkled her nose. She hated when Dumbledore spoke like that – "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore sight, stroking his long beard. – "Please take a sit" -Lily smiled and did as she was told.

She crossed her legs- "Professor, are you alright?"- Dumbledore had his eyes fix in a snow globe that Lily sent him over the summer for his birthday. Lily noticed him staring at it – "Did you like it?" – She asked anxiously – "I totally forgot to ask. I made it myself."

"You did?"- asked Dumbledore with a hint of surprise. Lily nodded proudly – "It´s very beautiful Lily. I really appreciate it, thank you. You are the only student to remember my birthday"

Lily shrugged – "It´s the least I could do, you have helped me a lot, and not only in the academic field. You have helped me a lot with you know…my personal stuff."

Dumbledore closed his eyes._ If only she knew _– "I´m glad to help. You remind me a lot of your mother."

Lily froze, her eyes widen- "M-my mother? W-What are you talking about?". As far as she knew she was an orphan, she spent 8 years at St Patrick orphanage and 3 years _at that place_

Dumbledore sat down-"Yes Lily, I knew your parents, as a matter of fact, they were students in this school. It´s a long history, a history I didn´t tell you before to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?"

Dumbledore pursued his lips; forming a very thin line- "The truth is more complicated than you think."

"Please Professor, tell me" – she begged, her childhood was a blur, all tangled and twisted

Dumbledore open a cabinet and took something from it, a picture. He handed it to her. Lily looked quizzically at it. She examined it closer.

Lily gasped taking her hands to her mouth. The woman in the picture was very beautiful with thick dark red hair that fell and green eyes. She looked exactly like her, expect her eyes were hazel. In fact her eyes were the same as the man standing next to the woman in the picture: hazel, the shape and color were identical to those of the man.

"Who are them? "Lily pressed. Her heart beating faster and faster

"Your parents, Lily and James Potter"- _Potter!?_ Her mind was racing, _wasn't that the last name of Harry? Where they related? How many Potters were? _Dumbledore continue- "You know who Harry Potter is, right?"- Lily try to spoke but only a squeak come, so instead she nodded- "Not many know the truth about what happen that night, the night Voldemort vanish."

"What those _that_ have to do with me?" –She said finally finding her voice

"Everything, my dear. The Potters"- He gestured to the photo- "They had you first, almost immediately after they graduated from Hogwarts. Then Harry came. But as you know, there was a war at that time. And a prophecy was made, a prophecy about a boy who had the power to vanquish him. He chose, Harry. So the Potters went into hiding, but…"He trailed off debating himself to tell her the whole truth or not. He decided to let out some things-"Something went wrong and he found all of you. Your father, he hid you under his invisibility cloak, putting a charm in you so he didn´t hear you. And well, then happened what you all know. I- I thought the best thing was that Harry lived with your mother´s sister, so Hagrid took him there and you…well.."

"To an orphanage"- Lily finished

"You have to understand, it was the best. Harry was the only person to ever survive a killing curse, and he made_ him _disappear, everyone was going to look for him. Besides, your mother´s sister, Petunia and her husband, both of them are muggles. It will have been very hard for them to raise two magical children."

Tears were falling from Lily´s eyes. She couldn´t believe it – "So you sent me to an orphanage?! With only a note that said "Her name is Lily", not even a last name!"

"I couldn´t risk you. Your father was the last Potter, if someone knew about you being alive…"

"Alive, what do you mean?!"-Dumbledore lowered his eyes- "You told everyone I was death?!"

"It was the only way"- He repeated

Lily ran her hand through her face-" Nooo! For years, I thought my parents abandon me because they didn´t wanted me. Do you have any idea what is it´s to feel a left out? To feel disgusted for what you are!? I spent 3 years on _that place!_

"I´m so sorry Lily"

Lily shook her head vigorously - "Noo!" –She shouted- "You didn´t have the right to hid me! To fake my death! To keep me away from my family!" –Suddenly it hit her-"That´s why I have those dreams ,right? Because of what Voldemort did to my parents? He is the man of my nightmares!"

Dumbledore lowered his eyes- "I´m afraid yes, you saw him murdering your parents."

Lily´s mouth form an O- "And you didn´t told me before! Because of them I was locked up, for moments I taught I was really insane!"

"I´m sorry Lily"- He repeated. Lily stared at him. Dumbledore looked exhausted, like telling her the truth had taken everything out of him

"Does Harry know?"- She asked in a barely audible voice

"No, Harry also had a difficult childhood"

Lily snorted- "Oh , Really? Did they call him number "9245"? or...-She trailed off, she didn´t like remembering _that place_

"He slept under a cupboard"-Dumbledore looked away- "You have to believe me when I say it was the best."

"Why didn´t you look for me sooner?" – She demanded, not caring she was almost shouting at her Headmaster

"Many people were involved in your case. If I went looking for you, people could be suspicious."

"All these years I though you really cared about me but now I know, that everything you have done is based in guilt or pity"- She hissed

Dumbledore said quickly-"No! I do care of your wellbeing not because of guilt or pity"

Lily didn´t know what to think, one minute she was Lily Hale an orphan the other she was the death big sister of Harry Potter.

She turned around and began to run. She heard Dumbledore called after her but she didn´t stop.  
The Head boy of Ravenclaw told her to stop running but she ignored him. She ran outside, passed Hagrid´s cabin, venturing herself into the forbidden Forest.

She leaned against an old tree, tears blurring her vision. She curled up in a tiny ball. She threw up.  
Lily sobbed uncontrollably until she felt drained. Then she rolled over her back. Watching the sun disappear until it was night. She felt the vial on her pocket; she took it and wrapped her hands around it. She brought it to her face. With one swift movement she opened it.

Her heart pounded so fast, she needed something to calm herself down. Closing her eyes, she drank all the content. The vile who was supposed to last her a month, she drank it in half a second

Then everything went dark.


	2. Rising from death

**"When you begin a journey of revenge, start by digging two graves: one for your enemy, and one for yourself."**  
**Jodi Picoult**

_Someone was yelling. Lily closed her eyes tightly, covering her ears with her hands. The person screamed louder. Lily rocked herself back and forth; humming an old tune she once heard.  
Her bedroom smelt like if someone had died in there, which probably was true considering that all the furniture in her room have been in the for a zillion years._

_Sobs overtook Lily. "I don´t deserved to be here" – She repeated to herself - "I hate him!"  
_

_She would find a way to make him pay for this, she was gonig to get out of that hell. And once she did, she would get her revenge. She would make him pay for all this. She didn´t know how or when,but she was going to make it happen. Yes, she was only 10 ,but the hatred she felt was so intense , she knew she had to do something. What? Lily didn´t know, but the seed of revenge was already planted and every day she spend on that place, it grow a little bit more.  
_

Lily slowly opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was drinking the vile. The whole vile. _Shit ._It took her a moment to snap back into reality. Lily´s eyes popped open. A bright, painful light, blinded her. She was lying on a hard mattress. Lily glanced around and try to stood up but immediately she felt extremely dizzy

"Easy Lily"- a voice said

"Where am I?" – She croaked, looking around

"You are safe"- The nurse said – "You need to rest"

Lily shook her head. _You are safe, _tha_t_ was what they tell her when she was in _that place._

Someone grab her wrist, Lily let out a _Eep _– "Let me go!" - She shirked pulling her hand away.  
STOP!"- Lily gather all the strength she had and began kicking the person who was pinning her down –"I DIDN´T DO ANYTHING!"- But they didn´t listen, another pair of hands grab her ankles together

"Enough!" - Roared a voice. Lily opened her eyes to find Dumbledore standing on the door.

The nurses exchanges anxious glances – "Professor, Lily needs to calm down, we need to give her this potion"

"No! Please no!" – Lily begged, shaking her head – "I will calm down, I will calm down!"

"Your heard her"- said Dumbledore.

The nurses resultantly agree and leave. Dumbledore sat down in the blue chair besides Lily bed. He glanced at Lily, making his stomach heaved.

Lily sight- "Don´t look at me like that"

"I´m concerned that what I told you, make you do such actions"

_Oh yeah ,the Potter thing_. Lily smiled sleepily- "I didn´t meant to… It´s not what you think. I was overwhelmed. I´m sorry, I acted like a spoiled brat "

"No, you acted like a girl of your age would have acted. I blame myself for not telling it sooner"

"Well, it doesn´t matter. I appreciate that you told me the truth." She hadn´t given any thought to that actually. She looked around her room, the walls were white, with empty beds.-"Professor were I am?"-Lily pressed – "Am I in…?"

"No, you are in St Mungus. You have been in here for over a month"

Lily´s eyes popped open – "A month!?"

"The potion, as you know it's very strong, and you…"- Dumbledore didn´t finished

"I took it all"- She ran her hands through her face- "Ugh I was so stupid!"- She felt like her whole world was falling down, she felt like the little girl who cried at the corners of the Orphanage waiting for her parents to picked her up. Scare. Alone. Weak. She hated being in that place, in a place where she felt like a waste of space.

Without thinking it twice, she threw her arms around Dumbledore´s neck. She buried her face in his beard, it tickled her but she didn´t pull away. She just needed someone to tell her everything was alright and who better than the man that rescued her from her personal hell.

Dumbledore flinched at Lily´s hugged. It had been ages since someone hugged him like Lily did. He found himself returning the hug; resting his head on Lily´s thin shoulder.

"I´m sorry Professor"- Lily´s cheeks were red. She gently pulled away – "It´s just that…Everything is so weird."

Dumbledore stared at her tenderly, if Lily Evans had won a space on his heart, Lily Potter had definitely had won his whole heart. She reminded him a lot of his diseased sister Arianna. Both of them have passed similar situations. Ever since he met Lily, Dumbledore swore himself that he wouldn´t made the same mistakes he did with Arianna. He was going to help her

"Oh"- she clasped her hands to her mouth- "I miss a whole month of school"

"Don´t worry Lily. Focus on getting better."

"But I´m fine. More than fine, I slept a whole month!"- She giggled sitting on her knees

Dumbledore nodded- "Indeed but you still must be very careful"- Lily bit her lip nervously- "You are wondering about Harry ,right?"

Lily blinked, stunned. Sometimes she felt like Dumbledore could read her mind – "Yeah, how is he?"

"He is fine, a very clever boy. I already told him about you. He actually came to visit you once a week"

Lily´s heart sank- "He did?" – She still wasn´t sure how to feel about him.

"Yes. He is looking forward to speak to you."

"Me too"- she whispered, tossing her red hair back- "But what is going to happen to me now? Will I continue to be Lily Hale…or Lily Potter?"

Dumbledore sighted- "You will be who you always had been: Lily. Last names doesn't matter"

She was about to said something but someone opened the door- "Oh Albus! I´m glad you are here." –A mid age man with freckly gray hair entered the room – "I heard this beautiful young lady woke up. How are you feeling sweetie?"

Lily gulped- "Fine, just a little dizzy"

"Ah! Nothing to worry about. You scared us sleepy head" –said the Healer in a mocking tone

She ran her tongue over her teeth- "It was an accident."

"That´s exactly what I wanted to talked to both of you. How exactly did it happen? Miss Hale…I´ve noticed that you have a very difficult history.

"I was raised on an orphanage and couldn´t control my magic– She explained in the calmest tone she could find

"That´s not what I heard" –said the Healer in a mocking voice

"I can assured you that Miss Potter is perfectly stable"– Dumbledore butted in, seen the hurt expression on Lily´s face

The Healers mouth dropped- "Potter? You mean Hale"

Dumbledore stood up – "No. Watch her closely"

The Healer narrowed his eyes, as if Lily was standing very far away. He used to be a Gryffindor and as a matter of fact, he was on the same year as Lily and James Potter. He was usually paired with her in certain classes- Lily Potter- He breathed after a long pause.

He was the first person to learn about her (besides Harry, of course). After that, the rumor spread like a fire. The morning of the next day the whole aisle knew, in the same afternoon all St Mungus, at noon all Hogwarts and at night the whole Wizarding world knew about Lily Potter.

The girl- who –lived


End file.
